The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a space-based satellite navigation system that provides location and time information. In operation, the GPS transmits three binary phase shift key (BPSK) codes. To accommodate the transmission of three or more BPSK codes, in some examples, the component BPSK codes are combined into a composite code prior to being transmitted.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.